


Succession

by chellerrific



Category: Bleach
Genre: Byakuya is a Chappy-loving softie, Family, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellerrific/pseuds/chellerrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insignificant men and their irrelevant concerns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succession

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of Kuchiki feelings and this is how they spill out sometimes.

The man held the steaming cup of tea in his hands but did not drink. He had been sent by the Central 46, an adjutant or some such—he’d given his name upon arrival, but Byakuya Kuchiki was not one to remember the name of one so insignificant.

If the man was uncomfortable, and he certainly appeared to be, so much the better. He should have been.

“We certainly understand if you have no _current_ plans to remarry, Captain Kuchiki. But as the head of the Kuchiki household, it is your duty—”

“Do you presume,” Byakuya interrupted, not raising his voice one decibel but making himself heard clearly nonetheless, “to enter my house and lecture me about duty?”

“I presume no such thing, I assure you,” the man said quickly. “It’s only that my superiors are concerned about you securing the succession of your great household.”

“Yes, something your superiors are even more concerned with thanks to the declines of the Shiba and Shihoin names. I am no fool.”

“The Kuchikis have long been among the most important members of Soul Society. No other single name commands more respect.”

“Were your orders to attempt to flatter me or merely to inform me of things I already know?”

The man fisted his hakama. “Neither, sir.”

“Then you are wasting your breath. In fact, simply by coming here, you are wasting my time and yours. Your time I could not care less about, but my time is valuable and I do not appreciate those who feel welcome to be frivolous with it. I assure you that the Kuchiki line is a concern of mine as well, but it seems to have escaped your notice, and that of your superiors, that should I fail to remarry and have children, I still already have a successor.”

As Byakuya spoke, the man’s face flashed concern, fear, shame, and, finally, confusion. “Sir?”

“It seems you have forgotten that I have a younger sister, one who is a captain-class shinigami, no less.”

There was a long pause as the man struggled with what to say next. ”That may be so, but she is not a true-born Kuchiki. She is not of your noble blood.”

“She is a Kuchiki,” Byakuya said in a voice that brooked no further arguments.

“I beg your pardon, sir.”

“You may beg it but you will not receive it. This is my household and I am its head. I will not allow anyone outside it to pass judgment on it or its members, and I certainly won’t allow that from someone as insignificant as you. The matter is closed. You are dismissed.”

“But—”

“Perhaps I didn’t make myself clear. Remove yourself from my presence at once or I will remove you myself, piece by piece.”

“Sir.” The man bowed once more, setting aside his untouched tea before leaving as quickly as etiquette would allow, and perhaps a touch quicker. His superiors were not the easiest people to deal with, but they had never terrified him quite so much as the subdued fury of Captain Kuchiki just had.

Rukia glimpsed him as he fled. Nonplussed, she carried the fresh pot of tea the rest of the way to Byakuya anyway. “Your guest left so quickly.”

“Not quickly enough. Come in here and shut the door. There’s something I must discuss with you.”


End file.
